Truly Precious
by cakeiton
Summary: Giving in to doubt is the same as giving up. Short story drabble set.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Compared to the amount of trouble caused, it was so small. The completed section felt smooth against her fingers, but the jagged edges on what should be the inside was more like its true nature. It shined pink in her hands, but had the audacity to sparkle innocently in the spring sun. It was such a small thing, yet had taken her on the most unbelievable journey.

From the back of her subconscious, a demanding voice called out to her. "Kagome!"

Her hands fell by her side, one still gripping onto the incomplete jewel, and sighed to the sky.

"Coming…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Their small fire stayed true throughout the night as the group of shard-hunters hid within a cave from the harsh storm sweeping across the land. Kagome looked to their hanyou protector, diligently sitting by the opening, prepared to watch over them all night.

The miko pulled the thin chain around her neck, drawing the jewel out into the firelight. The motions of the flame made it appear alive, drawing her more than usual to its constant calling. Suddenly, a bolt crackled violently outside, highlighting the jewel in blinding blues and causing a stabbing pain of fear in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

A small cloud of dust hovered around their feet as the group marched forward toward the next shard lead. It was weeks since they've seen a youkai strong enough to challenge them, which should be a welcome change, but only reminded them of how far behind they were. If shards weren't scattered, that meant Naraku had them.

Kagome shielded her eyes against the bright sky, giving a small smile to no one, when a hard thump in her chest broke her content mood. After a few steps the feeling didn't return, so she shrugged it off while adjusting her backpack.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Finally, a large shard crossed their path... quite viciously.

Though the battle was tough no one, not even the gruff leader, was without a smile. As antiseptic and bandages were swapped, their smiles to one another on becoming closer to their goal was a language between just them; a toast to a job well done.

While the rest prepared camp and dinner, Kagome settled down to incorporate the jewel pieces together. The humming from the jewel vibrated her fingertips and once the task was done she smiled once again. This jewel made her important with her friends, something cherished for those she cherished.

"_Kagome…_"

She whipped around, her smile gone, wondering who had whispered in her ear.

But there was no one there.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

The uneasy feeling never left. Several days after their last battle she returned through the well, claiming an important test was approaching. In reality, Kagome felt certain that someone was following her. No matter where they went the voice lingered right behind, seemingly living in her hair and causing it to stand on end.

Once the magic caught she felt the bubbly anxiety within her gut fade. Kagome didn't realize how much it had affected her until after landing softly in the future, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Her breathing was so loud she almost didn't notice the soft chuckle resonating within the well.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Once she found out the source, it was too late.

Kagome stayed in bed for the following two days, unable to move and on the verge of hyperventilating as the jewel continued whispering to the darkest parts of her heart.

_"You are a replacement."_

_No… please… _she silently begged to the Jewel._  
><em>

_"Kikyo should be my master. The foolish soul you share has already failed."_

_Please… stop this…_

_"You are nothing more than a path to redemption for the hanyou."_

Tears continued to trail down her salt-stained cheeks as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Her grip from the sheets had not loosened and she was only slightly aware of her mother's ministrations; wiping the sweat from her face, straw feeding her water, even prying her jaw open occasionally to ensure Kagome didn't swallow her tongue...

_"You are the means for revenge to those you call 'friends'."_

Kagome choked on tears, feeling shame as jewel's claim pained her.

_"You never belonged there."_

_Please don't…_

_"You're place is not with them."_

_This isn't… I'm not…_

_"Your purpose, your destiny, your _**worth**_…_

_No…_

_"…Belongs with me."_

As her burning eyelids shut Kagome felt the doubts and fears kept tucked away vanish, only to be replaced with the Shikon no Tama's resolution.

A purpose that was never truly pure at all.

A scream ripped through her as the jewel molded itself into her breastbone. She felt the thick, sticky maliciousness course through her veins, but couldn't find the strength to fight it anymore.

…

Her mother looked over her daughter's body as it calmed and her breathing slowed, herself teetering on the verge of true panic. Once Kagome regained consciousness, she let out a deep sigh, finally allowing a smile and tears. However, the relief instantly vanished when she saw Kagome's cheerful blue eyes had been replaced with steely black.

It was the last thing she saw before being backhanded across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Inuyasha's claws lengthened as the ground around them shook. Today he was supposed to fetch Kagome, but since dawn his senses caused his blood to pump hot and his skin to itch with a fight fast approaching.

Once Sango and Miroku had joined him, Edo was in an uproar as a dozen large youkai, all heavily influenced by jewel shards, entered the clearing by the well almost simultaneously. The group fought for an hour, but only managed to take two down without Kagome's sense to tell where vulnerable spots were. However, they persevered hoping their friend would soon join them.

Inuyasha was thrown back, rolling harshly against the ground until colliding with the ancient Bone Eater's well, and groaned as he forced himself up once again.

Then, the magic stirring from behind caused him to smirk. She was coming through…

The next blast did not come from the youkai attackers, but from someone at his back. He flew forward, surrounded by the anguished screams of jewel-influenced demons as they fell to their knees. Sango rushed to his side, propping him up while Miroku stood protectively over them and all faced the figure hovering over the opened well, its magic still surrounding her.

The power flowing from the newcomer told them she was to be feared, but its odd garments were the first thing that signaled something was wrong. Her hakama were tailored closely to her legs and top was of the same, soft pale blue material with sleeves reaching down to her wrists and buttons traveling down the front.

Kagome called them 'pajamas'.

As the youkai fell around them, their shards were ripped from the bodies and pulled towards the female. She floated towards the ground with her hair whipping around behind her and the first two buttons on her shirt loosened to reveal the partial jewel embedded right beneath her neck.

The group gasped, realizing the creature in front of them with black hair and matching eyes, was Kagome forming the large shards into a more complete ball. Then, Sango let a tear escaped seeing the Shikon no longer glowing pink, but a swirling amethyst that pulsed with darkness.

Kagome smiled down at her silent friends, one corner of her mouth rising slightly. "One more…"

From the cover of the forest behind the well, cold, golden eyes watched the whole thing unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Unknowingly, Kagome caressed the incomplete jewel as it fused together with the new shards. It spoke to her, telling her that only one large piece remained, and she knew exactly who had it.

Naraku.

Inuyasha stood still not knowing how to approach his old friend. The small group was confused how Kagome fell into its influence, but one look at the darkened jewel told them it been the cause for her change.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started cautiously, taking slow steps towards her. "What did that thing do to you?"

He was not prepared for her malicious smile or sickly, purring voice. "Yasha, do you still wish to become a demon?"

He stilled and was clearly startled, but became more irate than alarmed. "Keh, woman, you don't know what you are talking-"

"Or," she cut him off with a cold tone that was so unlike Kagome it pained him to hear it in her voice. "… Would you like Kikyo back?"

The rest of the group stared, Miroku evaluating her aura, as Inuyasha's breathing stopped. Kagome smirked knowingly, disappearing in a blur only to reappear against his back.

"Come away with me," she whispered in the ears she always told him were adorable, but this felt nothing like cute. Her fingernails lightly scratched up his neck, tangling with the hair at the nape, and a small moan slipped awkwardly past his lips. "Let us go together, and I will get you what you want. Any…" His head fell softly to the side under her trance. "**_Wish_**…" Her spicy puffs of breath played with his skin, causing his alert, honey eyes to glaze over and close. "You…" A warm tongue trailed lazily up the warm flesh of his neck. "Desire…"

Inuyasha seemed lost, but everyone else saw the dead black of her eyes betraying the false fire in her voice. Sango screamed out first as the houshi ran, knowing full well he wouldn't make it in time. They watched as Kagome opened her mouth and started pressing at Inuyasha's pulse point. Her teeth were still blunt and round as human teeth should be, but the corrupted miko had every clear intention that she would rip out the hanyou's jugular regardless.

Still in the panic of the moment, everyone was caught off guard as the red-clad half-demon went flying backwards, colliding with Miroku while a feminine dark scream ripped through the clearing. Sango blinked a few times while processing that someone, almost fast enough to be unseen, had snatched Kagome away.

They had saved Inuyasha's life, but without knowing which way they went, the hunter begged silently that they could save her friend as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Her dull nails repeatedly dug into the tight, porcelain skin of her abductor's arm, but it failed to faze him. Even after they landed far off from Edo Sesshoumaru kept the tainted miko wrapped under his left arm. She tried kicking, biting, and clawing to loosen his hold, but through it all she never stopped screaming. It was not one of panic or helplessness. Her shrill was laced with curses and threats strung together in a venomous, unnatural voice.

"Did you want to kill Inuyasha yourself so badly you had to stop me?"

He didn't respond. In fact, Sesshoumaru didn't even glance down at her while keeping his pace even and direction unknown.

She calmed and tried another approach. "Or, did you get jealous?"

There was still no response, but the jewel coerced her more, feeding the words that she teased him with coldly.

"Just because you're frigid doesn't mean your baby brother can't have any fun."

"Half." His tone was not dismissive, nor bored. It held the weight of a promise far more deadly than the Shikon-influenced Kagome, yet it did not deter her.

Instead, she giggled in a dark, rolling purr. "I see now. You're not concerned with your _brother_. Maybe Sesshoumaru-**sama**," she mocked, "doesn't hate humans as much as he claims. Is this your dark little secret?" Her midnight hair tugged from his strong hold as she shifted and empty eyes gazed up to find his. "Does the great youkai lord love getting ningen play toys?"

When he still didn't respond Kagome lifted herself just an inch higher and lowered her voice, cynically giggling. "Is that why you keep little Rin-cha-"

The sound of her head slamming into the tree crack liked lightning. As blood immediately started trailing down her face and arms Kagome's scream filled the forest. The echo resonated, warning anything alive on a primitive level to stay away, but Sesshoumaru did not heed the warnings of others.

As soon as she struck the tree he was pushing her up against it, cutting off the air supply at her throat as unforgiving claws nicked her flesh. His growl rumbled through her and eyes stared hard, glowing red with contempt. Kagome did not fight him, instead the sick smile still played at her lips while her hands gripped onto Sesshoumaru's striped wrist, more for support then defense.

"I know what it is," she claimed as if coming upon a great truth. "You want what everyone wants from me." The breeze picked up, exposing more of the jewel sunken into her chest. "You want the Shikon as well."

His eyes stayed red and hand gripped tighter, forcing her talking to stop, and replied, "This Sesshoumaru has no use for that." To her surprise, he leaned in closer, looking past the black eyes and into the woman trapped inside. "And neither do you, miko…"


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

There was nothing here. The jewel taunted and teased, bringing out her worst fears and visions of those she held dear, and right when she cracked it enveloped her mind. Though her mother was standing over her a few seconds before, Kagome's intuition told that had long past. She felt like she was trapped at the bottom of the well, holed up in complete darkness with the faint hint of outside noises muffled around her. Kagome strained to listen for clues, not sure when she'd become completely out of control, but found it impossible to gain it back. She had lost. The jewel found corruption in her heart and took advantage. Embarrassingly enough, Kagome never realized she was providing the fuel.

Now, she was locked deep inside.

What started as little flutters became more intense until the miko realized she was experiencing the physically part of her body. It was not much; more of a haunting feeling of wind against her skin, hair trailing through her fingers, then suddenly a sickening jolt as an invisible force collided with her ribs. If there was air she would be gasping. If there was a floor she was sure her knees would have hit it instantly. Instead, there was only pain and nothing but her awareness to acknowledge it.

If she would have been able to she would have cried, but it seemed the Shikon left her with only panic and pain.

It could have been minutes or days afterwards, there really was no way to tell, but the next sensation was a sudden crack on the back of her head followed by a vice around her neck. Kagome thrashed with no sense of balance or direction, just the instinct for her survival. She could _not _die now.

Not like this.

At the height of her panic she heard a soft mumbling, calling for her. Strangling under the pressure around her neck, Kagome closed her eyes and reached out for the sound.

"…Miko."

_Sesshoumaru!_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

It was brief, but while staring into the inky black depths of her possessed eyes Sesshoumaru saw the flash of blue that betrayed the Shikon's will.

His grip did not loosen and his glare stayed cold as he once again attempted to speak to the girl trapped in the jewel, not the being he was seconds away from killing. "Fight this, Miko, or you have no more worth then the spider hanyou who falls to its power." The taiyoukai practically spat out the words, the mention of Naraku leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Kagome's body fighting fiercely against his hold irritated him more and his growl deepened in a sharp warning.

"End this now." The demand was dangerous, and this time it was unclear who he was addressing.

_But, surrounded by the malicious darkness and trying to ignore the pressure at her neck, Kagome heard the words spoken to her. "It's too strong!" She hoped her words reached him as well._

They did not. "Miko…" Sesshoumaru started again, slamming her small frame into the tree to reestablish his grip as the Shikon thrashed to claw and kick at him. "Do not let me be wrong about you."

_Kagome's internal struggle quieted for a moment. She didn't even know he had an opinion of her, let alone a positive one._

Once again, the azure came back into her eyes for the quick moment she had control.

The Shikon took it back easily and started to laugh in the youkai's face. "You all are fools! Ningen, youkai…" her unnatural long nails dug into the stripes at his wrists, but the hold did not relinquish. She only cackled more as Kagome's mouth twisted in a maniacal grin. "All of you are weak!"

Both the Jewel and the woman trapped within cried out as she was flung to the ground. In a flash Sesshoumaru was on top of her, the impact crushing the air from her lungs and his weight keeping her hips pinned to the hard ground. His forearm was pressed against the underside of her chin with his elbow and clawed hand trapping her shoulders. They growled at each other, their primal sides leading to Sesshoumaru's stripes become jagged and the Shikon to shed human tears from the miko trapped within.

His voice was low and breath ghosted over her flesh, causing Kagome to shiver in the darkness. Once again, he spoke to the young, trapped priestess. "Enough. You are better than this."

_There was a strong pulse as the pain receded from Kagome's awareness, but she knew Sesshoumaru was still holding her to the ground. Instead of the pressure and threat, she felt warm and safe. Now, she realized, was the time to fight back._

The Shikon Kagome stopped struggling once she looked up to Sesshoumaru. He was still restraining the body, but the once hard glare turned to soft amber as he stared straight through the corrupted black eyes and into the onna herself. It was such an odd shift from the fight before that it took a moment for her to realize his was trailing the soft thumb of his free hand over her lips. They were chapped, but full, and the butterflies in her gut that followed foreshadowed the jewel's failure. Immediately, the Shikon lashed out as it sensed its power draining.

_Kagome felt eyes on her, but was not uncomfortable. A foreign pressure against her lips tingled, her cheeks felt hot, and she could have sworn there was a light slowly trailing into the corners of her vision. She pushed her aura to its limits, whispering, "Just a bit more…"_

Panicking, the Jewel-possessed miko attempted to snap at his face, but her breathing labored from the effort. Sesshoumaru removed the gentle touch on her lips and his expression once again became aggressive as he demanded, "Leave her be."

The steely-eyed woman managed a weak laugh. "She is me now. When I go… she goes. You can carry her around as a pretty ornament if you'd like."

_Within, Kagome felt the sharp twinge of fear strike her heart._

"You underestimate her."

_Then, as the power of his words reached her, she could feel the grassy ground underneath and the strong demon hovering over. Still, Kagome could not gain control._

"You give the miko too much credit."

"No," he replied through gritted fangs as he leaned in closer. "You just overvalue yourself."

She growled then, narrowing her dark eyes towards him, but Sesshoumaru paid it no mind. Instead, silver hair stroked across her face as his mouth came within inches of her ear. "Come back, Miko."

_"It's too much…" Kagome strained her reiki more, wrestling the Shikon's will back to the jewel around their necks, but she had been down for too long and let it use her negative feelings against her. Maybe… maybe she lost a long time ago._

"Kagome…"

_The aura still danced off her skin in the dark space she was confined in, but the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice intimately whispering her name gave her pause. The one word seemed to set her apart from her mission, status as a priestess, obligations to others, and even from the way others saw her. For that moment, she was just Kagome… and someone recognized it._

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said again as if tasting it on his tongue, then moving to her face again. The Shikon stressed her expression into fear, but the taiyoukai looked past it all to see the woman inside. "Come back."

Kagome could sense the Shikon flailing violently and screaming in anguish, but ignored it for the feeling of hot, wet lips against hers when Sesshoumaru took them. She was embarrassed, but felt more confident, more like she belonged, then ever before. It wasn't until he broke away that Kagome realized the jewel's fight was all in her senses. It tried unsuccessfully to claw its way back once Sesshoumaru kissed her, but was now trapped by her will alone where it belonged.

The sunlight burned her eyes and the grass's dew seeped into her pajamas chilled her skin, but she paid more attention to Sesshoumaru removing himself from on top of her body.

She was back.

"Miko."

His voice was once again cold and bored, breaking Kagome away from her musings. The taiyoukai stood over her as if nothing had happened; that he just found her lying in the forest. She sat up, but could not meet his eyes, fearing what she might find there, and felt the heavy weight of the jewel hanging from her neck instead of embedded in her chest.

"Sesshoumaru…" her low tone advertised how uneasy she was, but she continued anyways. "Thank you."

"Your gratitude is not necessary."

Kagome blushed before finally raising her gaze to his. The demon was as he always had been; domineering, strong, expressionless, and a clear sign of danger. However, she also noticed how his lips still shined from the moisture of their kiss and how his hair waved gracefully in the breeze. His smooth skin was suddenly so tempting to touch and she wanted to ask if they would ever kiss again.

Before either could continue their conversation, Inuyasha's voice sounded in their small clearing. It was faint, but it would be only moments before he arrived.

Kagome looked towards the sound, wondering how to explain what had happened just now, when Sesshoumaru spoke again. "You doubt too much. If you keep companions, trust them. If you do not believe you have the strength to succeed, you never will."

And with that, he turned to leave. Clumsily, Kagome got to her feet and reached towards him to clutched the silk at his arm that only yesterday she would never even dream of touching. "Wait! Will… Will I see you again?"

Sesshoumaru could hear the crashing of the forest has Inuyasha approached. To get in a conflict with him now would be bothersome, but he turned down towards the young woman's eager and nervous face that, minutes before, was touching his. She was surprised at the exasperation in his voice, but would not understand why until after he left. "Kagome, you should no longer doubt those that keep you near them as well."

He was gone after that, and Inuyasha had brought her back to the group. They fawned over her care and she was embarrassed to have ever let the Shikon take her away from the people she loved. To the hanyou's chagrin, she also claimed to have no memory of what happened after Sesshoumaru took her away.

For months following, they tracked down Naraku and occasionally ran into the taiyoukai along the way. The exchanges went how they usually did, but Kagome had no more angry words towards him. Finally, the eve of the final battle loomed, and the people fighting by her side gathered. Everyone who had befriended her was there and she knew she could trust them all.

Taking a sideways glance towards Sesshoumaru standing tall in front of his two-headed dragon and ordering Jaken to protect Rin, Kagome thought to herself that she would be strong, she would not doubt, and they would win this day so she could at last rid the world of the Shikon no Tama.

It was quick, but her cheeks blushed once he met her eyes and nodded.

Then, afterwards, who knows what could happen, but she had no doubt who with.

...

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
